Love of Guan
by RaspberryRipple1
Summary: Set in the alternate universe. Guan takes an apprentice, a young girl nearing adulthood. Will their relationship stay professional or will it change into something deeper?


**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, nor do I own Master Monk Guan or any other Xiaolin Showdown characters. I only own any characters not associated with Xiaolin Showdown. **

**I got the idea for this story from watching Time After Time Part 2. I guess my brain just felt like Guan needed an apprentice, someone who would end up knowing all of Guan's deepest, darkest fears. Someone he could trust not to blab to the monks. That's where Mandy came in! Yes this is a self-insert and yes, Mandy does know Guan from the cartoon but that probably won't come into the story.**

It was cold winter morning. I was sat in my Physics class, talking to my friends Rhiannon and Connor about the weekend.  
>"I'm going to see JLS for the last time this weekend!" Rhiannon said excitedly. I smiled and rolled my eyes.<br>"Have fun. They're crap, but have fun."  
>"Thanks. It'll be great, I know it!" Rhiannon jabbered on. I looked up as our teacher Mr. Choudhury started the lesson.<p>

We were halfway through Physics practical when the door opened. I glanced up and it felt like my heart had stopped beating. Hewas stood there. He looked around, his eyes lingering on all of the girls, and I quickly turned back to the spring we were testing. I glanced back at him, and saw him talking to the teacher. I couldn't help listening in.  
>"Where is Amanda Lord?" he asked.<br>"Who are you?" Mr. Choudhury demanded. He didn't look happy with this response and glanced around the class again. Rhiannon looked at me, I must have looked terrified.  
>"Mandy, are you okay?" Rhiannon sounded worried. I quickly looked at her.<br>"I'm fine, Rhi." I tried my best to smile. Hewalked towards us and I whimpered in fear. _He can't be here for you; he can't be here for you. _I mentally repeated. He walked past Ollie, then Holly, then Leon and Jess… He was coming closer and closer.

He stopped right behind my stool. I held my breath and slowly turned towards him. He smirked down at me, and grabbed my arm. I was dragged off the stool, and pulled towards the door. My friend Beth and Rhi got up from their stools and grabbed my other arm. He glared at them and kept dragging me to the door. Rhi lost her grip on my arm shortly before Beth did, and I gave them one last look before I was dragged away from my school forever.

We ended up in a large room. I glanced around. It was quite large with a throne, and a few jungle cats were lying around. I watched the Fallen Warriors as they slowly approached me and bit my lip. I guessed they wouldn't hurt me, since it was frickin' Master Monk Guan who kidnapped me. I froze as one of the jungle cat warriors nudged my leg, and I must have looked terrified again because Guan smirked at me.  
>"They won't hurt you, Amanda." Guan chuckled.<br>"Mandy. And how do I know that? You could have told them to… I don't know, gain my trust then kill me!" I ranted at him, watching angrily as he smirked.  
>"And why would I do that? You are my new apprentice, after all."<br>"What! And when did **I **agree to that!" I screamed, glaring at Guan.

Guan didn't answer; instead he snapped his fingers and two jungle cats nudged me out of the room.

I was taken to a large bedroom and the two cats lay on the bed watching me. I sighed. Thankful I still had my schoolbag I took out a book I was reading, **The Hunger Games**, and lay on the floor reading. I didn't even glance up minutes later when the door opened and Guan entered.  
>"Hello."<br>"Go away." I growled. Guan walked over to me and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of me.  
>"What are you doing on the floor? There's a perfectly good bed there." Guan motioned towards the king-sized bed. I rolled my eyes, and didn't answer. He sat watching me for a while before gently pulling me to my feet, making me drop my book. I scowled at him and memorized the page number as he dragged me back towards the throne room. When we got there he threw me onto the ground.<br>"Get up!" He growled at me. I managed to get to my feet, only for him to knock me down again. "Get up and stay on your feet." His voice sounded like he was blaming me for being back on the floor.  
>"But the floor is comfy! Besides, it's not like I wanted to be on the floor!" I scowled at him. Guan grabbed my wrist and forced me to get up. That was when I remembered the one Tai Chi (or Karate or something) lesson I had at school. I blocked the next kick he sent my way and managed to punch his arm, although it didn't phase him he did look pleasantly surprised that I knew <strong>something <strong>about defending myself. After the first lesson I went into the room he gave me and took a shower. I changed into my _Doctor Who _PJs and crawled into the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
